1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sand blasting machine and particularly to a sand blasting machine that includes an air compressor and a working chest coupled together in an integrated manner and is easy to transport and operable without site constraint to do sand blasting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry, artifacts, high price ornamental articles and the like usually require sand blasting to treat the surface to enhance the appealing and product value. Sand blasting equipment generally includes a closed working chamber and an air tube to receive compressed air from a remote air compressor that is ejected through a nozzle to perform sand blasting operation. Some even have a sealed steel chest to serve as the sand blasting working chamber. They all have to connect to the remote air compressor to receive the air as the driving power of sand blasting. And a foot-stepping switch is used to control the air to enter the nozzle.
The conventional equipment mentioned above still have shortcomings, notably:                1. The working chamber cannot be moved easily, and the steel chest is heavy and difficult to move. Hence work pieces have to be transported frequently. This increases labor cost.        2. The air compressor is located outdoors at a remote location. The air delivery tube is lengthy. The cost of the equipment is higher. Moreover, air resistance coefficient is greater and results in waste of energy. To stabilize the air delivery pressure, an air tank is needed. This also increases the cost and takes more space.        3. To control air intake through the foot-stepping switch on the ground surface often causes mistaken triggering by operators. Accidents are prone to take place.        